


Why haven't you kissed me yet?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Lance had asked, once. He had been lying on Keith’s bed, dressed in clothes to lounge in. Keith didn’t have an answer, back then. So he had said, “I don’t know,” and Lance had accepted his answer without any fuss.





	

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Lance had asked, once. He had been lying on Keith’s bed, dressed in clothes to lounge in.

Keith didn’t have an answer, back then. So he had said, “I don’t know,” and Lance had accepted his answer without any fuss.

* * *

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Lance had asked again, right out of the healing pod after a mission gone wrong. “We could die, and yet you haven’t kissed me.”

“I don’t know,” Keith had said again, walking up to Lance to bring him into a hug. Lance had accepted the hug, but removed himself from Keith’s embrace too early for Keith’s liking.

* * *

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Lance had asked, when they were finally back on Earth.

“I don’t know,” Keith had started to say, but Lance had interrupted him.

“Was it pity that made you agree to become my boyfriend?”

 _No_ Keith had wanted to say, but no words could squeeze itself past his throat. He leaned forward, close enough that Lance could take the last few millimeters himself to bring their lips together. “I was afraid,” he whispered.

Lance brought his lips to Keith’s after a short consideration. Their first kiss tasted like the freedom and safety they had just brought the universe, and Keith was glad he had waited until now. Nothing could harm them when, as they sat on a small patch of grass, enjoying the sun setting in the west. 

* * *

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Lance laughed now, standing opposite him in his finest clothes.

“I don’t know,” Keith laughed back, and brought Lance’s face to his own.

The crowd in the church cheered them on as Keith kept on kissing Lance, intending on never letting go.


End file.
